


go the fuck to sleep

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Manuela receives an unusual (but vital) request from Seteth.





	go the fuck to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Seteth's deal as well as a small portion of Rhea's deal. She has a lot of Deal.

“Manuela, I have something to ask of you.”

Manuela lifts her head, unmasked surprise on her face. “You’re asking a favor of me? I thought I was ‘utterly unreliable and’ - how did you phrase it, again?”

“This is a special case.” Seteth leans on the door of Manuela’s office. “This is something I can only turn to you for, and is of the utmost importance. I cannot accomplish this mission alone.”

“If it’s that serious, I at least have to hear you out.” She sits up properly, even.

“Your mission…” Seteth looks rather like he can’t believe the words that are coming out of his own mouth. “I need you to get the archbishop intoxicated.”

Complete silence.

“…Excuse me?”

“I know what it sounds like.” He rubs the bridge of his nose. “But the archbishop has not slept in a length of time that has passed unhealthy and reached disastrous. I have tried every method I can think of to convince her to sleep without success. Sleep aids in the forms of teas or herbs are of no use-”

“So that’s where my sleeping medicine disappeared to.”

“-and I need a more reliable method.”

“And your ‘reliable method’ is… for me to get her drunk.” Manuela’s eyelid twitches. “Ignoring how hard it’ll be to get her to drink anything, how do you know she’s a lightweight?”

“She isn’t. She has as much resilience as I do, or a little less. But when alcohol does start to affect her, she falls asleep immediately, no matter how determined she is to stay awake.” Seteth sighs. “Please, Manuela. The situation is desperate. I will get down on my knees if you wish.”

The question of when on earth Seteth has seen Rhea drinking before vanishes on Manuela’s tongue. “Well! If you’re really that desperate… I think I know how we can make this happen~”

* * *

Seteth takes care of the occasion. A church and faculty banquet to improve morale. Rhea never shows up at these, and how Seteth convinced her to come to this one is a mystery that may never be answered.

Seating is arranged with care: Rhea is between Manuela and Seteth, and they’re surrounded with the heaviest drinkers on staff. The more restrained guests are seated at another table entirely. (Catherine is with Shamir at that table: she’s a drinker, but she’s too protective of Rhea for this. Manuela is pretty sure that Catherine will try to kill her later for getting to sit next to Rhea, but at least she’ll get to cash in that ‘Seteth on his knees’ prize first.)

Spicy fish is on the menu. Fish because it’s one of Rhea’s favorites, Seteth advised, and spicy because it’ll get her to drink more to cool her tongue.

“It’s an honor to have you eat with us!” Manuela says, a natural smile on her face. She’s a consummate actress, after all. “Shall we make a toast?”

Rhea smiles serenely and lifts her glass. “To peace for all Fodlan.”

“To peace for all Fodlan!” And everyone drinks. Even for the most restrained among them, when the archbishop toasts, you drink.

Manuela chatters. Theoretically with Rhea and Seteth, but mostly with Seteth - when Rhea’s talking, she isn’t drinking. When Manuela isn’t talking, she is drinking, and the plan falls apart if she passes out before Rhea does. Seteth sips his glass and answers Manuela about topics they’d planned ahead with, something that would distract Rhea enough to not think of how much she’s had. Their glasses are never allowed to empty.

“Are all these banquets so lively?” Rhea asks, eyes cast over the dining hall.

“This one’s especially exciting,” Manuela replies. “Your presence raises morale here tremendously, Lady Rhea.”

Rhea sips her cup. “It is rare that I have the time to attend these gatherings, but… perhaps, if the goddess wills it, I may appear once again.”

Manuela has to hope that’s the alcohol talking. She looks like she’s completely fine. She has to have gone through ten glasses by now, and even the heavier drinkers are starting to leave, while Rhea isn’t even flushed. Why does the archbishop have such high alcohol tolerance and when will she tell Manuela her secrets?

About a minute later, Rhea slumps in her seat. Seteth steadies her with an arm around her shoulder.

“Perhaps you should retire,” he says, so softly that Manuela can barely hear it.

“Hmm…” Rhea rubs one of her eyes. “You worry too much, Cichol…” But she doesn’t argue more when he helps her to stand.

Looking back at Manuela over his shoulder, Seteth gives her a nod and a smile.

Manuela waits until they’re both out of sight before throwing back the rest of her drink. Finally.

* * *

The monastery is abuzz in the morning: Rhea has not made her appearance yet, and she is never absent for morning prayers.

“She has a great deal of sleep to catch up on,” Seteth says to Manuela privately. “And it would do her good to realize that the monastery will continue to function while she rests.”

“And you scold me when I sleep until afternoon,” Manuela says, though there’s no real annoyance in it. “I’m just glad the plan went well. How long has she been going without sleep?”

“Longer than I can say,” he replies. She’s about to call him on that evasive answer, but then he adds, “Now then. I believe I promised to get down on my knees for you?”

And, well, Manuela thoroughly forgets about any of her other questions when he kneels before her. By the time he stands up again, she’s forgotten her own name.

* * *

“_No hangover lasts for a week, Seteth._”

“Yes, well, about that…”


End file.
